Time with my bro
by crazy-stalker
Summary: shun and Ikki spend time together, gets funny, and weird.
1. Road trip! Or not

Yeah new fic!  
  
Ikki was going to be gone for a while and Shun decided it was  
time to party and be his self, but what he didn't realize is  
that Ikki was planning to take Shun with him. Shun already  
stocked up on Playboy, Shun was in the middle of reading his  
Playboy when all of a sudden He heard Ikki roar "SHUN!!!!  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING?" Shun looked up at Ikki and  
said, "Niisan, I don't know where these came from, they're  
not mine, I didn't know." Ikki then just stared at Shun in  
disbelief, "Listen Baby, I don't want you to read those  
magazines. I'll let it slide this time, but next time you'll  
be in big trouble. I just wanted to tell you that you'll be  
coming with me." Shun looked surprised, "Why, Niisan?"  
"Because I want to spend more time with you. O yeah, give me  
the lighter... all of them, and the matches." "No fair" Shun  
sat there pouting. "Now time for bed, Baby." Ikki tucked Shun  
into bed, and kisses his for head. "Goodnight, Baby, I love  
you" "Night, Niisan."  
  
The next mourning about 3AM Ikki carried Shun, and their  
things to his car. Ikki buckles his sleeping brother in, and  
threw their bags in the back, "Aww disgusting." He noticed  
his car had a drool stain bigger than Shun's head.  
  
You like the first chapter? It will get hilarious later in  
the next chapters. 


	2. Going back home

Sorry it was so short I wrote it at 3AM.  
  
About 3 hours later Shun woke up. "Shun you do realize  
that these seats are authentic Italian leather, and you  
almost ruined it by your drooling?" "Sorry, no wonder my  
pillow is always so wet in the mourning." "It's okay, I  
know you didn't mean to." "Niisan, I'm hungry." "Okay  
I'll stop by somewhere to get some food" Ikki and Shun  
stopped by some fast food place to get some food.  
"Listen Baby, I want you to act like a normal human  
while those chicks are here, I don't want you to scare  
them away." Just then the 3 girls got up and walked  
toward Ikki and Shun. "Is this your little brother?"  
"Umm... yeah. Why?" "Because he is so kawii!" "Stand in  
line lades; there is plenty of Shun to go around."  
"Sorry we have to go." "Aww, but Niisan, I want the  
chicks." "Not now, kiddo." Ikki pulled Shun to their  
HUMMER and got in. "Shun how do you get the chicks?"  
"Because I'm so cute." "I know that much" "Hey Niisan!  
Let's get branded!" "Okay I've always wanted to" While  
getting branded Shun passed out from the pain. Ikki had  
to carry him back to the car. Later Shun woke up.  
"Niisan, my arm still hurts. I wanna go home." "Alright  
we can go home." By the time they got home Shun was  
crying. "Come on Baby, we're home." Ikki carried Shun  
inside, and tucked him in bed. "Now go to sleep. Its 10  
PM." "Niisan, can you stay here with me?" "Okay." Ikki  
laid down in Shun's bed, and soon fell asleep. 


	3. Training

"Aww man! Shun you got branded!" "Yeah ya know what's really cool; I can go into a voluntary coma." "Shun, you can just make yourself go into a coma if there is too much pain!" "Yup, takes a lot of training, but it's worth it." Ikki walks in and spots Seiya and Shun talking. "Hey Baby, how's it hanging?" "Shun made himself go in a coma when he got branded!" "Seiya you jackass!" Ikki picks up Shun and takes him to his room. "You made yourself go into a coma! What the hell were you thinking Baby?" "I thought that by doing that I wouldn't feel pain, but then these aliens tried sucking my brain out, and I had to wake up or I would get my head bitten off by a..." "Just stop, I don't want to hear it." Ikki and Shun went to the kitchen, and then Hyoga went up to Ikki and said. "Ikki you do know Shun has a tattoo, right? Dude it's so cool! It's a skull with a knifes as crossbones, and a rattle snake curled up in the left eye socket, and blood dripping from the skulls mouth, and it's flaming too!" "SHUN! You have a tattoo also! How did you get one? I mean you're not even old enough." "Umm.... I forgot." Then Shiryu piped in and said "Come to think of it, Shun you also have a car, you're only 13, and you can buy alcoholic beverages, smoke cigarettes, see rated R movies." "That only means one thing" "What's that Seiya?" "Fake ID" "..." "Shun I need to talk to you" Ikki drags Shun upstairs. "Fake ID, give it to me, now!"  
"Ok" Shun hands the Id to Ikki and looks at him with  
this big, sad eyes. "Gomen Niisan." "I don't  
understand, Baby, why would you have a fake ID?" "To  
piss people off." "What has gotten in to you, you're  
never like this?" "I don't know?" "Listen Baby, is  
because I haven't been paying attention to you?"  
"Kinda, I mean you missed my big game. You weren't  
there, I looked everywhere for you. But then I had to  
walk home, and I saw you with some girl." "Holy  
shniky! I totally forgot about you're game! Listen  
Baby, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!" "Yeah right"  
"No, I'm serious, I didn't mean to forget." "Nobody  
pays attention to the shrimp. I'm not a shrimp I'm  
just vertically challenged." Ikki laughed, "Well,  
that's one way to put it, shrimpy." Then Shun took a  
recliner out of no where and broke it on Ikki's head.  
"I'm not a shrimp!" "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Ikki picked  
up Shun and said "I'm going to Shaka's temple to  
train, do you want to come?" "Yeah" "Alright come on"  
Once there Shaka saw Shun and said "Why did ya bring  
shorty?" Shun pulled a computer out of no where and  
broke it on Shaka's head. "I'm not short! I'm just  
vertically challenged" Shaka cracked up laughing.  
"Cute brother ya got there Ikki." Just then they  
heard a loud crash, Shun was there with a pipe  
wrapped around his head. "Holy shit! What have you  
done?" "Watch you're mouth around Shun. So tell me  
Baby, how did this happen?" "Umm... I lost my gravity,  
and then I slammed into the pipes , and then I got my  
gravity back." Ikki laughed and picked up Shun. "How  
do you come up with these things?" Shaka removed the  
pipe from Shun's head. "I don't know." "Baby, you are  
just too cute" "Ikki you want to get to training  
now." "Sure" While training Shaka asked Shun to throw  
him a rock. Shun threw the rock, and Shaka screamed  
and ducked. "Da...ng, kid you throw hard." "Thanks,  
that was only my right hand. I'm a lefty." "Holy  
shizit!" "Niisan won't let me play for the pros,  
they're begging him to let me play." "I think he is  
just too young." "I bet social services can change  
your mind." "Don't even bring that up! You do realize  
they can take you away from me." "Why would they do  
that?" "You can take this one, Shaka." "Listen  
Kiddo, social services can, and will take you away  
from Ikki, and Ikki made a good choice not letting  
you join the pros, they would take you away faster  
than you can turn around. Ikki is what 18, and you're  
only what 10." "13" "My point is Ikki doesn't want  
you taken away from him." "So that's why you're so  
protective of me? Isn't it." "Yes" "Do you think  
they have a satellite, and watching me as we speak?"  
"I don't know." In a secret HQ social services are  
spying on Shun. "He knows too much...Get him". Down  
back to the three saints, Ikki looks at Shun who is  
getting tired, "Come on Baby, it's getting late."  
Shaka carries little Shun inside. The next morning  
Ikki and Shaka are eating breakfast. Ikki peers in  
another room and finds Shun eating sugar cubes in a  
bowl of Jolt soda.(mmm my favorite.) Ikki laughs as  
he sees his brother. "Come on, we better leave, we  
don't want Shaka mad" 


	4. Home again

Sorry 4 the late update, I got stitches in my hand, and I broke my arm. Shun changed his name to Buddy, in honor of my new bf!  
  
Ikki and Buddy arrived home when Seiya ran over a  
told them that a band of hobos robbed the place.  
"Really, so when in your little fantasy world did  
this happen?" "I don't know, about 2" "God you're  
dumbest person on the face of the world" Ikki had a  
hard time believing Seiya. "We were robbed by  
hobos?" "Seiya, I take that back, Buddy, you're the  
dumbest person on the face of the world." "I have no  
idea what you just said." "My point exactly". Ikki  
was in disbelief in how incredibly stupid Buddy was.  
Hyoga came by and saw Ikki and Buddy, "Hey you're  
back" "Yeah Buddy here caused some problems" "Not  
that bad of problems" Ikki looked at him like he was  
stupid. "I don't know how you got so stupid" Every  
one went inside, Buddy and Ikki went to unpack, "Hey  
that's my playboy!" "I thought you said it wasn't  
yours." "I... have... to... go... do... some... thing... that... I  
...don't... remember" "Nice try Buddy, but you're  
busted, big time" "The thing is... seeya!" "Buddy get  
your ass back here!" Ikki chased Buddy through the  
house. Then Shiryu stops Buddy. "Hey thanks man" "No  
problamo Ikki" Ikki dragged Buddy to their room.  
"Why the fuck do you have playboy?" "Why did you  
take it?" "Jus answer me damn it!" "I... I... I stole it  
from Seiya." "I should have known. Buddy I don't  
want you having that kind of stuff, ya understand?"  
"Yes, but why?" "Because you're too young right now,  
when you're a little bit older, like my age."  
Niisan?" "Yeah?" "Why didn't you go to collage like  
you wanted?" "Because, I have to look after you."  
"And now you have a crummy low paying job?" "Yeah"  
Hyoga herd their conversation "You know Buddy if you  
weren't here Ikki could get a really good job, and  
have his own place." "Hyoga get out of here even  
though it's true doesn't mean I don't care about  
Buddy." "So life would be better without me?" "No  
Buddy I never said that. Come here Buddy" Hyoga left  
them laughing. Ikki picked up Buddy and carried him  
over to his bed. "People are always telling me that  
life would be better for you if I would just  
disappear." "That's not true, if it wasn't for you I  
would never be this strong, and I wouldn't have  
about 3 million girlfriends. Hyoga is just trying to  
get you upset." "Why?" "Because, he's a jerk, and  
doesn't have any girlfriends." "Okay, can I duct  
tape him to a tree and shoot paintballs at him?"  
"Sure have fun, and aim for the nuts" Buddy came in  
screaming for Ikki. "Need help?" "Yes" Ikki beat up  
Hyoga and locked him out side when Ikki's Boss  
called; he was going to come over to eat and met the  
people he lived with to see if he would get the  
raise he wanted.  
  
Next chapter Ikki's boss comes over, my arm is still  
broken, it took me 3 hours to write this! 


	5. New home, bad start

Okay new chapter, arms still broken... so be nice!  
  
Ikki's boss arrived only to find him duct taped  
to a tree. "Ikki! What happened?" "My little  
brother" "I would like you to meet my son,  
Shingi" Ikki broke from the duct tape, and lead  
them inside. "With a place like this, why would  
you want a job? You have servants who will kiss  
your ass." "Shingi! Watch your mouth!" "Let me  
introduce you to the people I live with, this  
is my brother Buddy, these are my friends,  
Hyoga, Seiya, and Shiryu, and this is Sienna,  
she owns the place." "Damn youse a fine mother  
fucker!" "Shinji!" Buddy was just laughing like  
an idiot. "Buddy why don't you and Shinji go  
burn something." "Hot damn. I was hopen you'd  
say dat!" "You really think that's safe?"  
"Every thing here is fire proof." Buddy and  
Shinji run off. About an hour later the food  
was ready. After they were done eating Ikki's  
boss loved his friends and family and gave him  
that raise. About a month later Ikki and Buddy  
moved into an apartment. "Buddy you'll be here  
by yourself for a couple of hours, please be  
good and don't break anything okay. You are not  
to leave the apartment area, understand."  
"Okay, bye Niisan." When Ikki got home it was  
about 12 in the morning, he was surprised to  
not find Buddy, he called around the apartment  
looking for him, but he wasn't there. The place  
was a wreck, and Buddy was missing. Ikki left  
to find Buddy, about 2 hours later he found him  
in the park sleeping. "Hey Buddy, what are you  
doing here?" "I don't know?" "Come on, let's go  
home." Buddy was tired and couldn't think  
strait. (When does he ever think strait?) Ikki  
took him home, the next morning Ikki was  
questioning Buddy. "Why the hell did you  
leave?" "I don't know" "The hell you don't!" "I  
don't remember." "Listen Buddy, when you were  
gone I was really scared, something could have  
happened to you, you could of gotten hurt."  
"But nothing happened to me." "I know, but you  
have to listen to me for once in your fucken  
life!" "Why should I?" "Because I'm looking out  
for you and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Damn it! I'm not a little kid anymore! So you  
can stop treating me like one!" "Maybe you  
should grow up and act your age!" "Go to hell!"  
"Get back here brat!" "Fuck you!" "Watch it" "I  
hate you! Go to hell!" "Buddy, calm down, I'm  
sorry I yelled at you." Buddy was crying "I'm  
sorry, Niisan." "It's okay. I shouldn't have  
gotten so mad." Ikki picked up Buddy and  
carried him over to his bed. "I don't hate you"  
"I thought you didn't, I'm going to take the  
day off to spend time with you." "Can I plant  
bombs along enemy lines?" "You are the  
stupidest person I know." "I'll take dat as a  
yes." "You have to be the cutest too." "I'll go  
get the bombs!"  
  
I need new ideas, I want to get this fucken  
cast off my arm. 


	6. Going to school

Cast still there, but the good news is I'm getting it off tomorrow, 06-03- 04! To let you know how I got it, skateboard accident, if I didn't land on my arm I would be dead. I was using my helmet as a ramp. Now on with the story!  
  
Buddy decide to make his own comic book one  
day, 'The Adventures of Toxic Waste Boy' he  
got his powers by getting in a street fright,  
one man got mad and threw him in a barrel  
toxic waste. Buddy decided to sell it at one  
of the schools, it turned out Shinji went  
there, the detention kids loved them. "Hey  
Buddy you really make this? This is great,  
although the spelling sucks." "I'm bad at  
spelling" "I'm a pretty good speller, we could  
team up, you could do the graphic stuff, and I  
could do the spelling and grammar stuff."  
"That's a great idea! We could remake the  
whole first copy!" Buddy went over to Shinji's  
to remake the comic. "Hi dad, you remember  
Buddy, we're making a comic book." "Okay, just  
don't make a mess" The boys went to Shinji's  
room. "Buddy I think this would be better if  
you made this an adult comic, with swearing,  
sex, and stuff." "Yeah it would kick major  
ass!" the next day they sold it and made $200!  
Ikki was driving by when he saw the 2 selling  
their comic. "Hey Buddy, Shinji, what are  
selling?" "Comic book, I made it, Shinji  
edited it." "Let me see that. Wow that's good;  
I never knew you were such a good artist.  
Interesting title too, pretty violent, makes  
it all the better." "You really like it!"  
"Sure it's great." "Hey Ikki will you give me  
a lift home?" "Okay hop in man" "Hey Buddy you  
know that school you were at. I enrolled you  
there, you'll start Monday." "Why? I got  
kicked out my old school." "I want you to keep  
out of trouble"  
  
"Good day class, this is our new student,  
Buddy. Would you like to say anything Buddy?"  
"Cross me and I'll see you bitches in hell."  
"I don't know if that is how you talk in your  
house, but we do not speak that way here. Now  
go take a seat by Yukina and Shinji." "Yeah  
what ever, (cough) slut (cough)" "Good one  
dude" "You're the new one, Shinji said you  
where really funny" "Hi I'm Kagoma, Shinji's  
girlfriend." "Yeah he told me about you when  
we were making our comic book." "Buddy,  
Kagoma, Shinji, Yukina! Pay attention!" They  
four looked at her and went back to talking."  
"Buddy do you want a detention on your first  
day?" "No Miss Takanaka. Is she always such a  
bitch?" "Yeah." At the end of the day Buddy  
ended up getting a 3 hour after school. "Hey  
Buddy, get in trouble the first day?" "Yeah,  
and I got a girl friend, Yukina." "Nice, ya  
kids need a lift home?" "Yeah"  
  
Chapter over, give me ideas for a new chapter. 


	7. Hots from teacher

Cast off! Did I tell you how I got stitches? By a pocket knife throwing contest, slipped from my hand, and well you can guess the rest. Hee hee.  
  
When Buddy and Ikki came home, Ikki was mad at Buddy  
for getting a detention on his first day. "What did  
you do to get detention on your first day?" "I called  
my math teacher a crack whore." "I don't ever  
remember dropping you on your head as a baby."  
"That's funny because I can't remember anything more  
then five years ago." "Five years ago, must have  
been something from that." "Friday is parent-teacher  
conference." "Shit, do I really have to go and listen  
to your teacher talk about nothing for hours?" "I  
don't know." On Friday Ikki went to the parent-  
teacher conference, "Ikki it's great to see you take  
interest in your brother's school work, you should  
talk to history teacher she is really hot." "Hot you  
say, I'm there!" "Hello I'm Buddy's history teacher,  
Miss. Uramishama." "Yeah I'm his brother, Ikki."  
"Buddy is getting into a lot of trouble, I also serve  
as the detention monitor, he has been there every  
day, and he is also struggling in my class." "Do all  
the men think you're a total babe?" "Ikki, have you  
been listening to me at all." "What were you  
talking?" "I never noticed how strong you look."  
"Watch this babe." Ikki lifted up her desk with one  
hand. "O wow you're so strong, call me some time."  
Once Ikki got to the math teacher, she was being a  
total bitch. "Damn no wonder my brother hates you,  
you're a fucken bitch!" "Excuse me?" "Your brother is  
the rudest student I ever had; maybe he would be  
better off living with out you!" "You bitch! I'm the  
only family he has left, he needs me, I can take care  
of him just fine, and maybe your students would like  
you better if you weren't such a bitch, why don't you  
go back whoring around!" Ikki stormed out the parents  
congratulated Ikki for standing up to her. "Wow I  
never had enough courage to talk to her like that,  
good job" Then Ikki got to Buddy's science teacher,  
"You want to know how your brothers doing?" "No, not  
really" "I wish there were more parents like you, we  
still have 15 minuets. Want some beer?" "I can't I'm  
only 19, but that never stopped me before" "I was  
just like you" "On second thought, I don't want to be  
some fat man with a bad comb over." Ikki got home  
and found Buddy sleeping on the couch. "Hey Buddy; I  
think I can get you a good grade in history." "By  
doing my teacher?" "Yeah, she likes me." The next day  
Ikki called Buddy's teacher. "Hey Niisan door" "You  
answer it I'm busy" When buddy answered the door he  
was pretty surprised. "Miss. Uramishama! What are you  
doing here? If it's about Thursday, it it it was a  
prank, I...I...I didn't mean any harm." "Buddy what are  
you talk... You did that! I'm still trying to get the  
frog guts out of my desk!" "Buddy what is this shit  
about frog guts?" "Umm... I don't know what you're  
talking about." "I'm sorry about Buddy; he is just a  
little too wild." "Niisan, I thought you were going  
to my game." "Shit, I forgot, you don't mind if we go  
to Buddy's game instead?" "No I guess I don't mind."  
During Buddy's game his teacher Kikyo was amazed that  
he could pitch so fast and so well. "I never new he  
was so good." "He practices everyday, he loves  
baseball." Buddy's game ended his team one. "Wow  
Buddy you sure are good, you know the school has a  
baseball team." "Really? Cool!" "Hey, thanks for  
coming Kikyo, Buddy really wanted me to come." "Damn  
strait I did" "Buddy seams to really love you; you  
must be a great brother." "He is, sometimes he is a  
real jerk like the time he..." "Buddy shut up!" "And  
when he gets mad at me he makes me sleep outside!"  
"Shut up!" "I had a little brother, he was a real  
pain. He's in jail now." "Cool!" "Buddy, how is that  
cool?" "I don't know." "You seem to put up with a lot  
don't you?" "Yeah, but you can't help but love him."  
"Niisan, I'm hungry, I want food." "Ikki, I think  
I'll be going home now." "Buddy, it's time to go home  
too come on." "But I'm hungry" "We can get some thing  
to eat at home." They got home ate and tried watching  
TV, but they had different ideas on what to watch,  
"Niisan, I wanna watch Ren and Stimpy." "Too bad I  
want to watch That 70s Show." "Ren and Stimpy is  
funnier" "It's stupid!" "No it funny!" "Okay, okay!  
We can watch your stupid show." "Yah!" "What is this?  
A Moron marathon?" "Yeah, kinda." Pretty soon Buddy  
fell asleep. "Why do I always have to carry him to  
bed, little brat." Ikki got Buddy into bed, "Good  
night Buddy, I love you." Ikki gently kissed Buddy's  
forehead, and was about to leave. "Niisan?" "What's  
wrong?" "Will you really give me up, and send me back  
to the orphanage?" "No, who told you that?" "Seiya,  
he said you told him you didn't really love me."  
"That's not true; I would die before giving you up."  
Ikki picked up Buddy and sat down on a near by chair.  
"Seiya is just trying to get you upset." "Why?"  
"Because, you're the youngest, people always try to  
get the youngest upset." Buddy fell asleep in Ikki's  
arms, and then Ikki fell asleep. (Aww, how cute.)  
  
Chapter over. Please review. 


	8. Marrage and a few other surprises

I'm back, I was kinda sick so I slept most of the day the past week or so, but I'm better again. : P  
  
Ikki's relationship with Kikyo was going great, one  
day she came over. "Buddy! Do you have to play that  
game?" "Yes" "Kikyo will be here any minute! So go  
straiten up a little, you look like a slob" "But I am  
a slob" Just then Kikyo came. "Ikki have to tell you  
something." "What, we're not breaking up are we?" "No,  
I'm pregnant." "Holy shit." "You did IT with my  
teacher! That's nasty!" "Buddy calm down." "How can I  
she's my teacher! That's just wrong! You always do  
stuff like that; you bang her then just dump her!"  
"Buddy it's not like that this time." "Yeah right."  
"Buddy, I know this is kind of weird, but it's not  
like that he would have left me a week ago." "It's  
just so wrong." "I think I'll talk to Buddy alone for  
a minute." Ikki took Buddy into their bed room. Ikki  
pulled Buddy on his lap. "Buddy, I really love her  
this time, I know this is pretty weird for you, I know  
I should of made sure you were ok with me dating your  
teacher. I'm sorry for that, but Buddy I really,  
really love her." "You want to ask her to marry you,  
don't you?" "Yes, only if you're ok with that, I want  
you to be honest with me." "I don't know, she's my  
teacher, it's would be weird." "You'll be graduating  
soon; she won't be your teacher in a month. You'll be  
in high school" "Well... okay." "Thanks Buddy" Ikki  
kissed the top of buddy's head. "Come on Kikyo's  
waiting for us." A week later Ikki proposed to Kikyo  
and said yes. A couple weeks later when Buddy was out  
of school was the wedding, Buddy was the best man.  
About 8 months later the baby was born. Ikki got a  
baby... girl, they her name was Keiko. (Buddy is now 14)  
"Buddy I need you to watch Keiko." "You really trust  
me with her?" "Good point, I'll ask one of the  
neighbors." "Ikki can I have some of my friends over?"  
"Okay, but I need you to watch Keiko, just be careful  
with her." "Ok, see ya" A bunch of Buddy's friends  
came over and he threw a wild party. One of the  
neighbors called the cops, and they got a hold of  
Ikki. When he came home Buddy was drunk fighting with  
a lamp. "O fuck! Buddy! What the fuck happened?" "That  
basturd started a fight with me." "Buddy, that's a  
lamp." "You're on his side now are you?" "How the hell  
did you get drunk?" "Your boss is the coolest, next to  
me that is." "My boss!" "I have a good reason, we had  
to make 'The Statue of Liberty' take her clothes off."  
"Buddy your too young to drink, where's Keiko?" "I  
don't know." "What do you mean you don't know? You  
were supposed to watch her!" "She can watch herself."  
"She's only a month old!" "What's your point?" "Calm  
down honey I found her." "Thank god! Buddy what the  
hell were you thinking? You or Keiko could have been  
hurt." "So, like I care." "I care if you get hurt, and  
I know you care about Keiko." The next day Buddy was  
having a class 3 hangover. "Buddy, what happened last  
night?" "I don't know, it's hard to remember." "You  
were fighting with the lamp" "Really, that's pretty  
drunk." Just then Shinji climbed threw the window and  
handed Buddy a tape. "It's from last night." "Let me  
see that" Ikki, and Buddy watched the tape, his boss  
was there a bought them beer. Ikki turned it off "I  
think I need to talk to my boss." "Ikki, honey I need  
to go down to the school, I'll need you to watch Keiko  
for a few hours." "But babies aren't allowed in the  
bar." "Ikki please, you can't go today I need you to  
watch the baby." "All right" Ikki was taking care of  
Keiko until his boss called him; he needed him over at  
the office. "Shit, I forgot about the meeting, Buddy  
you have to take care of Keiko." "But I was supposed  
to meet Yukina at the movies." "I'm sorry, you can't  
go, if you watch Keiko I won't destroy all your  
videogames, and I'll pay you." "You raise a good  
point, I'll do it." Buddy had to watch Keiko for the  
day, when Seiya came over, he thought it would be  
funny if he took Keiko while they where asleep, he  
snuck in and grabbed her and took her back to Kido  
Mansion. When Ikki came home he found buddy sleeping  
and his precious daughter missing. "Buddy! Wake up  
Keiko's gone." "What? She was here honest! I was  
watching her then I fell asleep." "Calm down I believe  
you." "Ikki, Theresa note, I know who took her,  
Seiya." "Buddy come on, I have to kick Seiya's ass."  
When they got there Seiya was hiding, Ikki found Keiko  
sleeping on the couch. "Keiko! Thank god you're ok!"  
Ikki ran over and picked her up. "Sienna where's  
Seiya?" "In the air conditioning duct, why?" "He took  
Keiko." Ikki got Seiya and kicked his ass. Ikki and  
Buddy went home. When he got there Buddy and Keiko  
where asleep. Luckily one of the people from his  
apartment build was there. "Hey Ikki need a hand  
there." "That would be nice. God Buddy is getting too  
big for me to carry around." "I've been wondering is  
Buddy his real name?" "No, its Shun" "He's your  
brother" "Yeah, he seems to be a little brain dead,  
but I love him that way." "My little brother lived  
with me when I first got married, we had a baby."  
"Really where is your brother now?" "Jail, he got  
jealous of the baby started committing crimes; the  
worst part is that I never seemed to notice until it  
was to late, he got mad and shoot someone, killed  
him." "Whoa, that's horrible; hopefully I can try to  
avoid that." "It started with wild parties like the  
one last night." "Thanks for the help man, see ya  
later."  
  
That concludes this chapter 


End file.
